


to infinity and beyond

by orphan_account



Series: Joshler Christmas [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kid Fic, Losers for Parents, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its kinda cute, tyler and josh take their kid to see santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Wouldn't it suck if I made every kid in here cry by spilling the truth? Just out of pure curiosity," Tyler chuckled as he pondered on doing so."Tyler, please don't ruin lives this early. Everything in life just goes downhill after you learn that. I want our own daughter to be happy for as long as possible.""Wasn't actually gonna do it. It's just my evil counterpart talking."Or, Tyler and Josh take their kid to see Mall Santa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on the biggest writers block and I'm trying so hard to get out of it. Luckily I have like 3 other things written up or being written currently. And my OC, Danielle, is back, or is just appearing if you havent read LWD. This has been beta'd, 'cause I finally found a friend who agreed to doing it for me. Thank u @Ellie. Enjoy <3

"Daddys, get up! I have to meet Santa today!"

Tyler and Josh groaned, covering their eyes as a tiny body bounced on top of theirs and elbows and knees dug into their chests and stomachs.

"We'll be up in a second, Danny. You can meet Santa soon," Josh yawned, turning on his side and knocking Danielle over so she was fully on Tyler.

Tyler rolled his eyes at his husband and sat up, pulling his little girl into his lap properly, "You mean you're not dressed either?" Tyler gasped jokingly, "How are you going to ask Santa for all those nice things if you aren't even ready to go too?"

Danielle glared at her dad, not really having the mean look down, so she was raising both of her eyebrows and squinting one eye. It made Tyler want to laugh, but he had to stay serious to get a bigger reaction out of Danielle.

"I need you to pick out my clothes, Dad!" She pouted and crossed her arms.

"How about you have Daddy dress you instead?" Tyler asked, smacking Josh's arm to get his husband to wake up again.

Danielle shook her head, "Daddy would make me look weird for Santa," She claimed, her words waking Josh up. The curly haired one sat up and raised an eyebrow at their daughter.

"Skinny jeans and a Green Day shirt would not be weird," Josh scoffed lightly, putting a hand over his heart to feign offense.

Tyler kissed his husband's cheek and lifted Danielle off of him and to the floor, then got up himself, "Let's get you dressed and styled up for Santa, then," He grinned, letting Danielle latch onto his hand and take him to her room.

He ended up helping Danielle into a knitted, pink sweater with a white collar, and a white skirt with matching stockings and shoes. Her floppy, blonde hair bounced with every step she made to their kitchen. Josh had gotten dressed and was drinking orange juice at the kitchen table, and Danielle climbed into his lap while Tyler fixed toast.

"What do you want for breakfast, Danny?" Tyler asked the five year old.

"Nothin'. Jus' wanna see Santa!" Danielle grinned, giggling when Josh squeezed at her love handles, "Daddy stop it, it tickles!"

"You gotta eat, or then you'll be hungry later on, Munchkin. You don't want a tummy ache sitting on Santa's lap, do you, Baby Doll?" Josh asked, gently tapping Danielle's belly. The tiny blonde shook her head and Tyler popped a piece of bread into the toaster for her.

"Jam or butter, Sweet Pea?" Tyler asked.

" _Jam!_ "

" _Butter_."

Tyler huffed at his husband and daughter, then jutted his hip out while leaning against the counter, "Sweet Pea, as in Danielle. I'm not your slave, Josh," The brunet deadpanned.

"No, but I'm your daddy _too_ , so you should make me breakfast," Josh smirked. Tyler's jaw went wide as he rushed to the fridge and only pulled jam out.

"Nuh uh! You're my daddy only," Danielle whined, hugging onto Josh as tightly as she could. Josh laughed and sat their daughter on the table so he could get up and go over to Tyler.

Tyler was spreading jam on the piece of toast when Josh came over and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Josh kissed his cheek with a loud suctioning sound, and Tyler cringed. He saw Danielle cover her eyes in his peripheral vision and shook his head.

"Danny, I trust you to not get jam all over your cute outfit in the car, okay?" Tyler said in the disguise of a question. He heard a hum of confirmation from the blonde and sent Josh back over to get her down from her spot on the table. They pulled their coats on, Josh helping Danielle with hers, and Tyler gave her the toast before they went out the door.

When all of them got situated in the car, Josh being the one driving, Tyler looked in the rear view mirror to look Danielle in the eye, "What're you going to ask Santa for?"

"'Dunno," Danielle mumbled with food in her mouth. Josh grinned while Tyler sighed.

"You don't know?" Josh gasped, "How will Santa know what to get you if you don't even know what you want?"

"If Santa knows if I've been good 'r bad, he can know what I want!" Danielle exclaimed logically in her mind, managing to have gotten jam all over her mouth, "I think I wanna rocket ship to be a asternaut."

Josh snorted and Tyler chuckled, his eyes crinkling in the corners, "That's an astronaut, Danny. But I don't think Santa will be able to get you a rocket ship. That may be a little out of his budget."

"The elves can make it, though," Danielle squeaked.

"But they may not have enough magic to make a huge rocket ship," Tyler defended, only thinking about how much it would probably cost to get an actual rocket ship, not that they'd be able to fit one in their backyard anyways.

"They don't use magic, _Dad_ , they use everybody's belief in them," Danielle said in a 'duh' tone, as if it was obvious. Tyler 'oh'ed and looked out the windshield instead of the mirror, letting his daughter win the discussion.

"Gosh, Tyler, you don't know anything, do you?" Josh joked, placing a hand on Tyler's knee.

"Shut up and keep driving," Tyler scoffed with a slight grin.

 

*******

 

"Are you sure you don't want to take your list with you?" Josh asked Danielle. The tiny blonde had come up with a dozen more things she wanted after the rocket ship, and she had recited all thirteen items at least five times, but they still insisted that she take her list.

Danielle was persistent though, shaking her head. When it was her turn to go to Santa, she looked back at her dads and waited for one of them to nudge her forward. Tyler and Josh stood to the side next to other parents while their daughter read off her wish list to mall Santa.

"I can't believe this is something we did when we were kids, and now we're doing it for our own," Tyler mumbled, looking at at least sixteen other kids in line with their parents.

"I kind of miss being a kid myself, there was definitely more excitement then. Not saying that I don't love doing all of this for Danielle, though," Josh replied, "It feels good when you do stuff like this for your own family though, not for your parents, but for your kids and spouse."

"Yeah," Tyler gave a small smile to his husband, then glanced at their daughter. He grinned and his eyes turned a darker shade as he looked around elsewhere, "Wouldn't it suck if I made every kid in here cry by spilling the truth? Just out of pure curiosity," Tyler chuckled as he pondered on doing so.

Josh's eyes widened and he put a hand over Tyler's mouth, "Tyler, don't ruin lives this early. Everything in life just goes downhill after you learn that. I want our own daughter to be happy for as long as possible."

Tyler shrugged and peeled Josh's hand off of his mouth, "Wasn't actually gonna do it. It's just my evil counterpart talking," He said lightly, as if the topic wasn't a big deal.

Santa's eyes had gotten wide by the time Danielle finished her list, and she gave him a big hug and hopped off of his lap, taking two candy canes from the mall elves and skipped over to her parents. She hadn't noticed the people giving her dads weird looks when she walked over to both of them, but her parents sure had.

Tyler looked over to Josh, taking notice of how the red head was glaring at the parents giving them rude looks in return. Josh quirked an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, "It'd take less energy to just take a picture of us, than to look at us like we have two heads."

One of the ladies scoffed, "It's a shame such a cute girl like that has to raised by people like you."

Tyler was already tired, and the mall Santa and elves were starting to look. He picked his daughter up and turned Josh to face them and gave him a quick peck on the lips, then dragged him away from the scene. Tyler grinned as he heard Danielle fake a gag.

"We're almost at the new year and people are still being homophobic. I don't understand what their problems are," Josh grumbled, hand squeezing Tyler's harshly on accident, "We're as good of parents as anyone else is capable of being, in fact, we can be even better than them."

"What's homophobic?" Danielle asked, looking at both of her dads, shivering when they got out into the chilly air and tightened her hold around Tyler's neck.

Tyler sighed and sadness took over his expression. He didn't want this to be something his daughter would get weird looks for, or ever made fun of, but he figured it would be inevitable at some point, "Some people don't like two people who are both guys, or are both women, being together. That's homophobia."

Danielle furrowed her eyebrows and huffed, pressing her face against Tyler's hoodie to keep some of her face warm. Josh used his free hand to readjust her knitted beanie, keeping his other hand locked with Tyler's.

"We love you no differently than those other parents love their kids, though, Dannybug. You're our pride and joy, and we love you to infinity and beyond, you got that?" Josh informed sweetly, kissing his daughter's head and then Tyler's.

Danielle's head popped back up and she nodded, "To infinity and beyond!" She reciprocated, blowing a kiss to the both of them.

They eventually made it to their car and got Danielle buckled up, then in the car themselves. The little blonde had fallen asleep almost instantly, and Tyler couldn't blame her.

"Do you think we can afford all of this stuff on the list, Babe?" Tyler asked, biting on his lip while looking at the list, "Why couldn't she be into Barbie dolls like the other five year old girls?"

"Because we have a unique kid, which is mostly thanks to me," Josh winked, chuckling when Tyler rolled his eyes, "Yes, we can afford that. I worked over time just so we could, so don't worry. I've even got your present ready too."

"Taking me to bed and doing things out of the ordinary hardly counts as a present," Tyler replied with a smirk, making sure that Danielle was still asleep.

"Not this time, it's something I know you've been wanting for a while, and Danny would love it too," Josh claimed, and Tyler would only be able to take his word for it.

 

*******

 

_Christmas morning._

It had taken awhile to get all of Danielle's presents taken care of, but the struggle had been worth it as they saw her face light up as she opened presents by the Christmas tree.

They'd gotten her a rocket ship, but a medium sized one that would fit on a shelf. It would amuse Danielle enough, which they were glad and thankful for. Maybe one day she could move into the big leagues with bigger rockets, but as of now, the toy ones would satisfy her. Josh had video taped it all, his and Tyler's soft laughs being heard as Danielle almost cried of happiness, and kept screaming in awe.

It wasn't until Danielle had opened all of her presents and was playing with them, that Josh told Tyler to hold the camera for him and wait. Tyler filmed Danielle for a while until he heard Josh's footsteps, and then stood and went over to the living room entrance. Josh eventually came walking through with a ball of brown fluff in his arms.

A puppy.

Tyler gasped and he slowly stopped the recording and put the phone down. He grinned and went over to his husband and the puppy and took the puppy into his arms. The fur matched his hair, and it's eyes were the same shade as his. Danielle had taken notice to it and ran right up to it, giving it multiple kisses and giggled when it licked her.

"I saw him at the shelter and he kind of reminded me of you, just with the colors and stuff," Josh hesitated, testing if Tyler really liked the puppy, "His name is Jedediah, but you can change it if you want."

Tyler shook his head and kissed Jedediah before setting him down to play with Danny, "I think Jedediah's just fine. I love him, and I love you," Tyler whispered lovingly, pressing into Josh's embrace and locking his arms around his husband's torso.

"I love you too," Josh hummed, watching Jedediah pounce on Danielle and causing the blonde to laugh.

At the end of the day, Danielle had passed out on the couch with Jedediah on top of her, and Tyler was snuggled against Josh with a cup of hot cocoa, the tv settled on Home Alone.

"Did you and your evil counterpart enjoy Christmas this year?" Josh asked quietly.

Tyler nodded and closed his eyes, "Best Christmas yet," He mumbled, drifting to sleep himself.

It had been their fifth Christmas with Danielle, his eighth with Josh, and their first with Jedediah, but Tyler was sure that their Christmases would continue to get better as they went.


End file.
